Battleground (2015)
Battleground (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on July 19, 2015, at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It was the third event under the Battleground chronology. Battleground was available for free to new subscribers on WWE's monthly subscription service, the WWE Network in over 140 countries. Seven matches were contested at the event, including one match on the pre-show. In the main event between WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins and Brock Lesnar ended in a disqualification, when The Undertaker made his unexpected return (and his first appearance on pay-per-view in WWE since WrestleMania 31) and attacked Lesnar. This was initially reported as a "no contest", but on the following night on Raw, Lilian Garcia announced that Brock Lesnar as the winner by disqualification, and Seth Rollins remained the champion. The event received 76,000 buys (excluding WWE Network views), slightly down on the previous year's 99,000 buys. Storylines The card consisted of seven matches, including one of the pre-show, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines playing out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. At Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins defeated Dean Ambrose in a ladder match to retain his WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the June 15 episode of Raw, The Authority reinstated Brock Lesnar, who returned to the WWE and invoked his rematch clause (after losing the championship to Rollins at WrestleMania 31) to face Rollins at Battleground for the championship. On the July 6 episode of Raw, Lesnar attacked Rollins' bodyguards J&J Security (Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury), breaking Noble's arm with a Kimura lock and executing a belly-to-belly suplex on Mercury onto a car's windshield. This infuriated Rollins, who said Lesnar had no respect for other people's belongings and that at Battleground, Rollins was going to burn "Suplex City" to the ground. During the contract signing on the July 13 episode of Raw, Lesnar thwarted Rollins and Kane's attempt to attack him, ending with Lesnar breaking Kane's ankle with the steel steps. After Lesnar had left, Rollins proceeded to stomp on Kane's injured ankle, while shouting at him. On the May 21 episode of SmackDown, Bray Wyatt was defeated by Dean Ambrose, after Roman Reigns interfered in the match with a Superman punch on Wyatt. On the June 1 episode of Raw, Reigns defeated Wyatt to retain his spot in the Money in the Bank ladder match. At Money in the Bank, Wyatt knocked Reigns off the ladder right before Reigns could grab the Money in the Bank briefcase. During the event, Reigns was scheduled to face Wyatt at Battleground. At Money in the Bank, Big Show defeated Intercontinental Champion Ryback by disqualification after The Miz attacked Big Show; therefore, Ryback still retained the title. On the June 15 episode of Raw, Miz defeated Big Show by count-out as Big Show was distracted confronting Ryback. On June 22, Ryback was scheduled to defend the title against Big Show and Miz in a triple threat match at the event. However, Ryback sustained an injury during his match on then on July 13 episode of Raw and was declared unable to compete; the match was postponed. At Money in the Bank, The Prime Time Players defeated The New Day to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the June 15 episode of Raw, The Prime Time Players and Neville defeated The New Day. On June 22, The Prime Time Players were scheduled to defend the titles against The New Day at the event. At Elimination Chamber, NXT Champion Kevin Owens defeated United States Champion John Cena. At Money in the Bank, Cena defeated Owens in a rematch. On the June 15 episode of Raw, Owens challenged Cena to a match at Battleground for the United States Championship, which Cena accepted a week later. At The Beast in the East on July 4, Owens lost the NXT Championship to Finn Bálor. At Money in the Bank, Sheamus won the eponymous ladder match for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match contract. On the June 15 episode of Raw, Randy Orton, who also participated in the match, attacked Sheamus after his match against Dean Ambrose. Sheamus later attacked Orton during his match against Kane. On the July 6 episode of Raw, Orton returned and attacked Sheamus, after his match against Roman Reigns. On July 13, it was announced on WWE.com, Orton would face Sheamus at the event. At Elimination Chamber, R-Truth eliminated King Barrett during the Elimination Chamber match for the Intercontinental Championship. On the Money in the Bank pre-show, Truth defeated Barrett. In the following weeks, Truth mocked Barrett, wearing his royal crown and cape. On the July 6 episode of Raw, Barrett defeated Truth. On the July 13 episode of Raw, Truth defeated Barrett. A third match was then scheduled for the Battleground pre-show, with Barrett's King of the Ring crown on the line. Aftermath The next night on Raw, The Undertaker explained his actions for attacking Brock Lesnar was for revenge, not because of Lesnar ending his Undefeated WrestleMania Streak at WrestleMania XXX but because of the constant taunting and mockery of him and Lesnar's greatest achievement by both Lesnar and his advocate, Paul Heyman. On the same night, the two engaged in a vicious brawl which prompted half of the WWE roster and many security guards to separate the two. It was later announced on the same episode of Raw the two would face off in the main event at SummerSlam. At SummerSlam, The Undertaker won in a controversial ending by submission leading to a final battle between the two in a Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell which Lesnar won to end their rivalry once and for all. On the following night's Raw, John Cena confronted Seth Rollins over his cowardly tactics to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, going as far as calling him a joke. Cena then challenged Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship that night which Rollins refused. On the July 27 episode of Raw, Cena once again challenged Rollins for the title but this time The Authority denied his request and instead had him defend the WWE United States Championship against Rollins that night which Cena retained but received a legitimate broken nose in the process. After recovering, Cena would accept Rollins' challenge on the August 11 episode of Tough Enough to a Winner takes all match at SummerSlam where Cena would lose the WWE United States Championship to Rollins thanks to interference by SummerSlam host Jon Stewart. Luke Harper's interference in Bray Wyatt's favour during his match with Roman Reigns led to Wyatt partly reuniting The Wyatt Family. On the following night's Raw, Reigns defeated Harper by disqualification after Wyatt attacked him leading to Dean Ambrose who was in Reigns corner during the match to get involved in Reigns ongoing feud with The Wyatt Family. Reigns and Ambrose would defeat Wyatt and Harper in a tag team match at SummerSlam. This long lengthy feud between them went until Hell in a Cell. After failing to beat John Cena for the WWE United States Championship, Kevin Owens began a brief feud with Cesaro by attacking him after his match against Seth Rollins on the July 23 SmackDown, leading to a match between the two at SummerSlam where Owens defeated Cesaro. Prior to his victory a day before SummerSlam, Owens failed to win back the NXT Championship from Finn Bálor in a Ladder match at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. The Prime Time Players' reign as Tag Team Champions would come to an end at SummerSlam where they lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to The New Day in a Fatal 4-Way tag team match also involving Los Matadores and The Lucha Dragons. Randy Orton's feud with Sheamus continued after Battleground leading to a rematch at SummerSlam where Sheamus defeated Orton to temporarily end their feud. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Battleground Category:Battleground Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 Pay-Per-View Events